


A Weekend in the Country

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chastity Belt, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, breath-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read as read that everything that happened in this story was negotiated prior to the weekend. And that Jean is capable of using her telepathy and telekinetic talents to protect herself in more dangerous situations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Weekend in the Country

**Author's Note:**

> Please read as read that everything that happened in this story was negotiated prior to the weekend. And that Jean is capable of using her telepathy and telekinetic talents to protect herself in more dangerous situations.

A Weekend in the Country

Jean shifted in the bucket seat of the SUV, pulling at the hem of her skirt. The last time she'd worn something this short she'd still been a teenager. "If ya don't stop playin' with it, I'll have Scott tie yer hands," Logan threatened.

"That would be more of a threat if he weren't asleep in the backseat." Still, she folded her hands in her lap. The mini-skirt ended six inches above her knee when she stood. Sitting meant it barely covered the steel chastity belt that locked between her legs and around her waist.

Her white button-down shirt was open far enough to show off her black and white polka dot bra. The bottom was tied to highlight the piercing in her navel that declared her the property of S&L. Her hair was done up in a complex mass of braids. Silver rings designated attachment points for leashes or other straps. She hadn't asked where Logan had developed his hairdressing skills and she didn't really want to hear about some previous lover. Or worse, to see the terrible knowledge in his eyes that he didn't know.

She wore soft shoes of black and white polka dots to coordinate with her bra. She was at the mercy of both of her lovers this weekend. Scott would be under Logan's control. Next month's weekend might be completely different. It all depended upon the roll of the dice. She pulled on the hem of her skirt.

"Wake up, Scooter."

"Yeah?" Scott's voice was sleepy.

"Tie Jeannie's hands so she can't mess with her skirt."

Scott reached over the seat. He tied her left wrist to the headrest. Then, her right. It looked as though she had her arms up to lean against them. A quick loop of rope through the ring near the nape of her neck made that a reality. It had the unfortunate effect of making her look like even more of a slut. Scott slipped a sleep mask over her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Sweetheart."

Logan's chuckle was a low, rough sound of approval. "Nice job, Darlin'."

"Thanks."

"Bring yerself off. Now."

Scott's swallow was audible. His pants opened quickly and she could hear his movement. He grunted softly as he came.

"Clean off his hand, Red." Scott pressed his fingers to her lips. She lapped at the salty, tangy fluid until he pulled his fingers away.

"Go back to sleep, Slim."

Soon enough, Scott's breathing evened out. "You look like such a slut." Logan squeezed her breast. She squeaked in surprise. He flicked his thumb over her nipple and like always, wetness gathered at her crotch. "Put her feet on the dash."

"The cops..."

"Any cop pulls us over, yer gonna take care of."

She shifted awkwardly, unable to move her upper body the way she wanted, until her feet were propped up on the dashboard. She crossed her ankles, trying for relaxed despite the fact that arousal and embarrassment were tingling through her body.

Logan shifted gears and she could feel the vibrations through her feet. The car started to pitch up. They were in the foothills now. Soon enough they'd be in the mountains, stopping for gas and supplies. She'd have to cloud the perceptions of anyone in the store or parking lot.

"Spread yer legs or I'll put a spreader on 'em."

Jean spread her feet apart until they were even with her hips. The chastity belt was now easily visible and she blushed at the idea. Scott shifted. "Sit up. That'a boy." Logan chuckled at some picture of Scott in the back seat. "You capable of thought?"

"Yeah."

Jean snorted. That was Scott without caffeine. Logan seemed to agree with her assessment because he kept his voice firm. "Lose the attitude."

"Yessir."

"Get presentable. And find the one-foot hobble."

Jean could hear him rummaging in the gym bag behind her seat. "Got it."

"Lock it on."

Scott complied without comment. He was wearing all black, a tight black tee, tight black jeans and combat boots. His black collar declared him the property of J&L, but she had no say in his discipline this weekend. Two chain bracelets were locked around his wrists and a locked harness held a thick, short plug in his ass â€“ not long enough to stimulate, just long enough to hold him open. A silver chain belt held his jeans on with a sturdy padlock that rested on the front of his left hip. If Jean had her way either the zipper would be locked or he'd be in a cock-cage. Lucky bastard had full access to his cock and she couldn't even touch her clit.

Logan hummed. "Showtime, Jeannie. Store's in two miles. I'm taking Scott in on a leash. Anyone notices and yer goin' in the root cellar fer the weekend." She shuddered. He patted her stomach. "Keep yer legs spread, slut."

Jean concentrated. There were only four minds to manipulate. //All you see is two men shopping and a woman sleeping in the car.// She didn't want anyone to notice and question, but more than that, she didn't want to be locked in the root cellar.

The trunk slammed shut. Then, someone was rummaging in the toy bag. She kept up the charade. Just packing up the car. Four sharp clicks meant that Scott was now restricted by Logan's form of serving chains. "Open." And now he was gagged. Logan belted him into his seat. Once they were far enough away. Logan patted her stomach.

"Good girl. Might put ya in the cellar anyhow."

"Please, no. Logan, please." Her mind spun back to the last time as he laughed cruelly at her plea. She was naked except for her chastity belt. There were two gallons of water and no food in the root cellar. It was pitch black and she had to use her TK to find her way around the room. The wooden shelves were empty of everything but bugs. A ring gag stretched her mouth open and allowed her to tip water into her mouth.

Time stretched in the darkness. Dirt caked her feet. A dog tether held her leash so that she only had access to part of the space and the area beyond her reach seemed infinite. She'd sobbed and groveled at her lovers' feet when released. The only result was that it had become the most severe punishment in their bag for her.

"Slim's gonna be spending two hours on so down there fer acting up. That means I've got time to be creative with ya. If yer a very good girl and don't complain, no cellar this weekend."

"Thank you. Thank you." Relief left her almost boneless. The trip to the cabin was quiet except for when Jean closed her legs and received a sharp warning slap between her legs that would have hurt without the protection of the belt.

Logan smoked a cigar while Scott carried the bags into the cabin. He was moving slowly because of the hobble. Jean got to watch and it shot straight to her core. She was held in position until he was finished. Logan took him to the cellar with a handful of locks. Darkness didn't bother Scott, but restriction did. She listened in telepathically while Logan locked him down. His arms were pinioned behind his back and his wrists locked to the tether. His ankles were locked to each other. Jean slipped seamlessly into his mind to feel Logan's cock filling his mouth. Her own throat tensed compulsively as Scott was forced to deep throat the older man.

Logan came. He pulled out, just before Scott passed out. "If ya come, I'll beat yer ass right before we leave and make sure you still feel it fer yer meeting with Chuck. Understood?" Scott nodded jerkily.

Logan left him there, locking the antique padlock on the bolt. He whistled merrily. He released Jean and briskly rubbed the feeling back into her arms. "Go unpack."

"Yes, sir."

She put the food and clothes away. Logan started the generator. The toy bag was his to control, but she couldn't help but lay out Loganâ€™s favorite crop. He chuckled. "Bend over and hold yer ankles then, Sweetheart." He laid into her thighs, making her yelp and squirm. "Did ya think I was goin' to go easy on you?"

"N-no, sir."

The crop bit into the back of her knees. "Good. Knees. I'm gonna fix yer make-up."

Logan deftly painted her lips "cock-sucking red." Her eyes he rimmed in black. Then, he added bright greens and yellows to her lids. The end result drew attention to her eyes and made her lips seem thicker and fuller. He buckled on a severe posture collar and linked it to her hair with slender silver chains so that her head was completely immobilized.

He wove leather straps up her arms. She tried to watch out of the corner of her eyes, but couldn't see the final pattern. More weaving behind her back pulled back her shoulders and limited the motion of her arms to only what she could do without her upper arms.

A similar web of leather ran up each of her legs. There was no corresponding restriction of motion. "There we go, good girl. I'm going to get Scott. Feel free to use the bathroom."

"Yes, sir." Oh thank God. She hurried to the bathroom. The belt was designed for long-term wear. There was a mildly disconcerting length of time between her release and the actual draining. She stayed patient. She awkwardly dried herself. At least she wasn't plugged. She hated the constipated feeling of being plugged.

When she came back to the main room Scott was straddling Logan's left thigh. There was a stripe from a crop strike across his cheek and she froze at the shock of it. Logan usually avoided leaving marks on their faces. Logan's arm was wrapped around Scott's waist. Scott made a show of looking her up and down. "Nice."

Logan chuckled. "Just takes practice, Darlin'. Go on now."

Scott was still restricted and Jean wanted to know how he'd pissed their lover off. Scott moved off to the kitchen area.

"Yer shoes are over here, Sweetheart. Let me help you put them on." That sweet tone was dangerous. She stepped into the five inch heels. Logan buckled the straps around her ankles and locked them. As she shifted she grimaced. There was rice and sand in them. The strap over the top of her foot meant she couldn't squirm out of them. "There we go. Walk for me."

Every step made her more and more aware of not only the irritants, but the chastity belt and the unrelenting collar arrangement. Thank God he'd left her her arms for balance. She stopped for a minute's rest.

"I say stop?" Logan's voice was mild.

"No, sir." She started pacing. She could adapt, adjust to this, she told herself. Logan settled Scott on his thigh again, his boot trapping his hobble with unconscious dominance.

"Ain't she pretty?"

"Yessir." Scott's lips quirked up in an appreciative and sadistic grin. Logan toyed with Scott's nipples as he watched her walk. Scott's hands jerked to the end of his chains, but he only had a few inches of play. What did he think he could do? Maybe it was just reflex. Logan wrapped his arm over Scott's arms and waist. "That's better, Darlin'. Less temptation." Scott's jaw twitched. "Yer slowin' down, Sweetheart. Move."

Jean hissed out a frustrated breath. She knew this was meant to get her into the right mindset. That didn't make it any easier. "Please, sir. Please let me stop. My feet are on fire."

"No." His attention was making Scott writhe. Scott hated it when either of them played with his nipples. Jean kept walking.

"Please," she tried after another round.

"Get my whip, Darlin'." he pushed Scott to the floor. Scott reached to hold his glasses in place, only to be stopped by his chains. Jean settled them automatically with her TK. He flashed her a quick smile, then scurried to the toy bag. He came back with a long, thin whip for encouraging her steps. Logan settled Scott on his leg again. Every time Jean's steps faltered, the whip bit into her side or cracked in her ear. She didn't notice when she started crying, only that there was wetness falling onto her breasts. "Good. Stop. Come here, Red."

She stood on wobbly legs, tears running down her face. He patted his open thigh and she straddled it. "You're my property, Red. That means you do what I tell you. No questions. Yer gonna wear those heels until sunrise, deal with them."

"Yes, sir." She whimpered, feeling sorry for herself.

"Go get the clover clamps, Darlin'."

Scott brought the clips connected by their chain. His hand trembled. Logan lifted Scott's shirt and attached them quickly. She could see Scott biting back his words. "That's right, Slim, I'm in charge. You take yer frustrations out on Jeannie, understand?"

"Yessir."

"Yer gonna suck my cock and if ya do a good job, you get your hands. If I've gotta force myself down yer throat, the chains stay until you manage to do it right."

Scott went to his knees and took Logan's cock into his mouth. Jean couldn't move her head to watch. She could only listen. It was wet and sloppy. Her memories provided the pictures. "All of it, Darlin'." Scott's shoulder tensed where it touched her leg. His fingers curled around her ankle. "That's it. Stay." Logan couldn't mean it, surely. Scott would have to cut of his own airway. Yet, evidence suggested he was doing just that. "No." Logan's voice was gentle. "A little more. That's it." Logan's muscles clenched at he shot his load. "I'm proud of ya, Darlin'."

Scott coughed as he sat back. His hands fluttered at the end of their tethers. He couldn't rub his jaw or neck. Jean reached for him, but Logan forced her hand down. No, he's got to deal with this on his own," he told her. She watched Scott pack his issues back into their boxes.

"Sir?" His throat was raspy.

"Yes. Take a walk, Sweetheart."

"Oh, God." She'd forgotten her own personal torture. She tottered on pained feet and cramped legs. Back and forth until her world had narrowed to only the pain in her legs and the need to please her master. Logan smacked her ass. "Set the table and open the wine."

The tears on her face were hot; her feet and legs burned. She set the small table and opened the wine, then knelt near the kitchen waiting for orders. "Put this on the table." Scott pointed to the salad. She got to her feet, glad not to have a hobble. She set the bowl and tongs in the center of the table. She went back to her knees. "Cut the bread." Three more times she went to her knees before dinner was on the table. She knelt at Logan's side.

He fed her carefully, even giving her sips of wine. Her other master ignored her until it was time to clean up. "If there's any mess left, you'll spend tomorrow plugged."

"Yes, sir." She scrubbed the plates and the pots and pans. She moved slowly not to waste water and to deal with the partial immobilization. She swept up the crumbs on her knees. Scott watched her work. He sipped his wine until Logan called him over.

"Get ready fer bed. I'll even take yer plug out. The clamps and hobble stay. You need the reminders, Darlin'." Her younger master blushed so prettily. Jean smiled to herself as she finished her tasks. She went to her knees in her assigned spot. Logan went to inspect her work. He growled.

"What is this, girl?" He pointed at the table.

"Master Scott's wine."

"He's done. Clean up."

"Yes, sir."

She hurried to obey. A sharp smack to her ass expressed Logan's displeasure.

Scott was quiet when he emerged from the bathroom. "Bend over the bed," Logan ordered. Jean settled on her knees to watch. "Hands behind yer back." A shiny padlock held them together there. Her breath caught when she saw the six inch dildo. Logan greased the dildo. He slid it into place carefully. Scott's ass clenched. "Just accept it, Darlin'." Master Logan was so gentle sometimes. She smiled happily when Master Scott relaxed and let Master Logan have his way. It was so much better when he did.

Logan locked the dildo harness into place. He pulled up Scott's jeans and tucked his shirt into place. He didn't bother with the chain belt. It wasn't as though Scott could get the dildo out and he was allowed to come as often as he liked as long as he was able to come when Logan demanded it. He kissed Scott's forehead. "Go sit down. I'm going to fuck Jeannie and plug her up for the night."

"Yessir." Scott's arms strained, but his wrists were firmly held. He sat down in the plush easychair that usually served as the master's throne. Logan smirked at him.

"Ass a little tender?" he asked.

"A bit, sir."

Jean winced. Sarcasm would be punished. Poor Master Scott. "Her, Sweetheart." Jean hurried to him. He bent her over the same spot. She could feel Scott's heat. Logan's broad fingers probed her bare asshole. Oh, no, please, she thought fervently. I need to feel you between my legs. I want to be fucked, but not in the ass. She bit her lips to stay quiet, tasting the waxy long-lasting lipstick. The lube was warm and slick as he prepped her, stretching gently. She moaned at the gentle attention.

Then, his bare cock pressed for entrance. She struggled to stay relaxed to bear down, to ease his way. He pushed slowly into place. He fucked her with sharp, almost harsh jerks then and she cried out. "Come," he ordered and she felt her body tense. Every muscle tightened. She could feel the bite of every strap on her body. He waited until she collapsed and then fucked her ruthlessly. He filled her with semen. "Stay," he ordered. The plug slipped into place easily. He fastened the back shield of her belt into place and she heard it lock.

She cried then. She hated being plugged and full right after being used. "Come here, Red," Master Scott ordered. She waddled, feeling the plug huge and hard in her ass. "Suck me off." He didn't seem to notice her tears. "No, bend over, don't kneel." That exposed her plugged ass to whatever aim Logan decided on. She had to spread her legs like a wanton slut in order to get low enough. She opened his fly with her teeth. She interspersed lapping and sucking the way he'd taught her. She swallowed as much as she could. "Good girl," he praised.

"Let's get you ready for bed." Logan took her to the bathroom and brushed her teeth for her. He freed her from the severe collar. She rolled her shoulders to ease her muscles. He slipped the sleep mask over her eyes. He laid her down on the hard pallet in the corner of the room. She did her best to ease the cramps in her legs. A careful lead ran from her ankle to the wall. "Sleep well, Sweetheart." Logan laughed. She shifted, but every squirm made her more aware of the plug and the straps that held her so carefully snug.

Her master's soft conversation didn't penetrate her fog of sensory experience. She shifted left and right on the hard floor. Eventually,s he fell into a series of light dozes.

She woke up to Logan removing her heels and massaging the back of her legs. That could only mean some new restriction was coming. "Stretch out, Sweetheart." That was amusing. She stretched her legs though, groaning as the pain slowly eased. Eventually, her blindfold was removed. "Make the coffee and then I'll get you dressed."

"Yes, sir." She needed to pee, but she wasn't going to ask until after the coffee. Master Scott was still curled up in bed, his left wrist locked to the headboard. He was asleep and she had the urge to kiss him awake. Logan raised a brow and she got back to work instead.

"Go use the toilet." She relieved herself gratefully. When she emerged, Scott was staring at the coffee pot.

"Darlin'." Logan tugged on Scott's collar. "You get coffee after I get my blowjob."

Scott's outraged snarl gave way to reluctant acceptance when Logan's grip tightened on the nape of his neck. He went to his knees. Logan braced himself on the counter. Jean knelt in her spot and watched with eager eyes while Master Scott practiced his new skill. His throat worked around Logan's length. His fingers rested on Logan's thighs. He tried to pull away, but Logan held him in place. "Relax, Darlin'." He thrust deep. Poor Master. She'd hated learning to deep throat too. Logan pulled out. Scott stayed on his knees. Logan cupped his chin and gave him a kiss.

"Coffee?" Scott's voice was plaintive.

"Yes." Scott snatched up the pot and poured a cup. He offered it to Logan. "Thanks, Darlin'. Get outside a cup or two and we'll talk about yer day. Come, Sweetheart. Let's get you dressed."

He unlaced the leather straps. The release made her whimper. Soon enough she was naked except for her chastity belt. Logan started with a collar and nipple clamp arrangement instead of a bra. A pair of sandals were laced and tied on next. Then a loose, see-through sift. He locked a loose hobble into place. Her wrists were attached to her ankles, meaning she couldn't touch her nipples and her chores would be very difficult.

Scott made breakfast while she was being dressed. Logan fed her. "Darlin', yer chopping firewood today. And yes, you will be wearing your harness with a thicker dildo. And if you get enough done, I won't spank you fer being a brat this morning."

"Yessir."

"And then I'll let you fuck our slut."

"Thank you, sir."

Jean was surprised. Master Logan was usually very stingy with rewards like that. She was going to get fucked!

"The girl's going to clean. Start with the dishes. Then, scrub and wax the floor. Come on, Darlin', let's get you set fer the morning."

Jean was too busy to watch the change of dildo, but she heard Logan laugh. "I'm going to fuck ya loose, Slim. Then, I'm gonna slid this up and lock it on while yer still full of my jizz." Scott moaned low and then she heard them fucking and the bed squealing. She focused on her work, not the heat between her legs or the way her ass clenched around the plug. She stowed away the last of the dishes as Logan escorted Scott to the woodpile. She filled the bucket before realizing that she couldn't get it out the way it went in. She had to climb onto the counter and pull it out next to her. She got it down to the floor, then climbed down.

She reached between her legs to see if there were any way to get a finger on her clit. All the shifting and moving had built up her arousal. Logan caught her. "Bad girl!" he snapped. "I'm very disappointed in you." He bent her over and smacked her firmly five times. "Bring me my paddle. Every second is an extra smack." He started to count. She was at twenty seconds when she went on her knees and offered the wooden paddle. up to him. "What's the punishment for trying to get around the belt?"

"Fifteen, sir."

"Thirty-five. Let's make it an even forty. All fours." Jean went to all fours and lifted her dress. Logan didn't make her count the smacks. He didn't need to. He knew the level of control he had over her. She cried into her arms when he finished. "Get back to work."

She forced herself to move. She scrubbed and scrubbed until her hands were red. Logan snorted. "Wax tomorrow," he informed her. He washed her hands and soothed them with lotion. "Let's go see if Slim made his quota."

There were five pieces left in the pile to split. Scott's face was a mixture of appreciation for the picture she made and the disappointment of not reaching his target. Logan considered the piles. Scott reached for another piece, but Logan took the axe. He finished the last five pieces. The muscles in his arms bulged as he hefted the axe smoothly. Jean saw her own arousal reflected in Scott's unself-conscious adjustment to his pants.

"Go wash up, Slim. Red'll go make lunch."

Scott nodded. He pinched Jean's sore ass as he passed. The only limit on the second master was sexual contact. Pinches, slaps, and further bondage were encouraged. Logan stored the axe in the shed. Jean carefully prepared sandwiches and soup with cut up fruit as a side. She set the table, then settled next to Logan's chair.

"Bend over the counter, Slim." Logan delivered five solid swacks with the paddle without warning. The jeans would have absorbed most of the blow, but Scott still sat down gingerly. Lunch was uneventful. "Red tried to get under her belt. I don't think she deserves an actual fuck. So, I thought I'd tie her thighs together, lube her up and let you fuck her that way."

She considered. He nodded. "Works for me. And if she manages to come from it?"

"Without permission? Cellar."

"Right. I'll do my best to make her come then." Scott's smile was nasty. Jean shivered.

"Yer allowed to take off the clamps as soon as you finish eating."

"Thank you, sir."

Jean cleaned the dishes. Her chains didn't get in the way anymore. Her breasts ached but her nipples had numbed. Logan was sitting in the big chair with Scott on his lap. Scott was shirtless. It didn't make him look harmless, the way it should.

Logan tugged sharply on one reddened nipple. "Up." Scott stood. He collapsed into the chair as soon as Logan stood. Logan wove the long leather straps around her legs, fusing them into one appendage. In the hollow between her thighs he squirted cold lube. He positioned her against the wall. Scott fucked her thighs with as much enthusiasm he would have used on her cunt. He played with her breasts and her hands danced between holding herself up and stopping him. He jerked into her hard once, then twice, hands tight on her waist. He came. Then, he stepped back. "Pity. I wanted to see her panic."

Logan laughed. Scott tucked his spent member away. She shivered, helpless to move. Logan put her onto her pallet. "Don't need the cellar for that." He fished around in the toy bag. He came out with a hood. There were snap on blindfold and gag. The sound dampening was imbedded. Her eyes widened, but she knew they were still in bounds. She didn't fight as he rolled it onto her head. It compressed her braids painfully. He tightened it until it felt like the pressure would break something.

Logan added the blindfold. Then, the inflatable gag that filled her mouth and cut off her air from there. A few pumps and the bladder of the gag started to bulge her cheeks. Her only hope were the two holes under her nose.

Logan pinched her nose shut and she thrashed. She came hard. She trembled in the aftermath and drew in hasty breaths. Her hands moved uselessly, restlessly. Scott ran a hand across her cheek. He sealed off her air. She couldn't help but come again. He and Logan stroked her until she came down to earth and her breathing evened out.

After what seemed like no time, she was over Logan's shoulder. He moved her with ease, but to where? She couldn't judge the time, but it seemed to take forever. He stood her against a tree and freed her legs. He took off the blindfold. He showed her the piece of rope. He placed it into her hand. He hobbled her with a foot of chain. "Find your way back," he mouthed at her. Then, he locked her wrists behind her. Oh, shit. She gripped the rope tightly. Part of her believed she was only a few feet from the drive. The rest of her was convinced that if she didn't follow the rope, she'd be hopelessly lost and left out to fend for herself overnight. It was warm enough.

Every time she fell or stumbled she told herself firmly to stand back up. She found her way back to the cabin, the coil of rope clutched in one hand. It was late and she was hungry and tired. Scott was on the steps. He had the hose in one hand and a cruel smirk on his lips. Oh, fuck, payback for last month, she thought.

"Stand there. Put the rope on the ground." The blast of water hit her while she was still squatting. He doused her thoroughly.

"Make sure you get her feet. Don't want her tracking in dirt." Logan's voice called from behind her. Scott paid extra attention to her legs and feet. Logan rewarded him with a gentle stroke over his hair. "Dry her off and settle her for the night."

Scott freed her from the nipple clamp bra first, while she was still firmly gagged. She squealed into the gag, but no sound escaped it. Her chains were next, and her dress. She stood in the fading summer sun, skin flushed in embarrassment. He took her sandals and hung them to dry on the porch. "I should let you track in the dirt on your feet," he informed her as he removed the gag and hood. "But that would get me in trouble." He looked down at her feet. "Still, it would be worth it." He took off her collar. "Stay. Hands behind your head." She whimpered when he left her exposed and alone. He returned after what seemed like hours with two rough towels. He dried her off. Then, he cleaned her feet before sending her into the cabin. She kept her hands behind her head.

Logan was meditating. Scott marched her to the bathroom. He brushed her teeth, then opened the back shield of her belt and unplugged her ass. She groaned in relief as she emptied herself out. Scott washed the plug. He cleaned her up and reinserted the plug and locked on the shield. She pouted at him. He simply led her to the pallet and locked her ankle to the tether. The lack of bonds felt alien. She curled up on her side, feeling exposed. Her hands went to her belt automatically. Scott settled down in the armchair with a book. "Go make dinner, Darlin'." Logan said a little while later.

Dinner smelled wonderful. Steak and roast corn. Her masters chatted casually about sports and women. From her pallet she couldn't even watch them. "Leave the dishes fer mornin'."

"Yessir."

Logan put a bowl of cubed up steak just outside her reach. "Each bite costs ten lashes or ten minutes tied out in the woods. There are ten bites in this bowl." He pushed it toward her. "Lashes or minutes?"

"Minutes."

"Enjoy. On my lap, Darlin'. Face down." Logan pulled Scott's pants to his knees and delivered firm, hard smacks to the dildo filling Scott's ass. Jean savored each bite of meat as she watched.

"God. May I come, sir?"

"Sure. Course, if ya can't come when ordered, I'll put on yer cock-ring fer the rest of the weekend."

Scott groaned. He squirmed under Logan's touch. Jean felt warmth gathering between her legs. Damn the fucking belt. She wanted to rub her clit or finger herself while she watched. She finished the last bite of meat. She licked her fingers. "I'm gonna tie ya on all fours, Slim. I'm gonna fuck ya until I get tired. Then, I'm gonna fill ya up with the biggest plug we got. And I'm gonna leave ya tied until morning so all I've got to do is pull out the plug to fuck ya again." Logan dangled a key. "Go clean yerself out. A full three times."

"Yessir."

Scott disappeared into the bathroom.

"Don't think I ain't see ya tryin' to touch yerself." He tied her wrists to her hair. She shifted until she had a good view of the area by the bed.

Scott's cheeks were flushed when he emerged from the bathroom. Logan smirked. "Strip." It didn't take long for Scott to get naked. The flush of his skin made the tribal phoenix tattoo at the small of his back stand out. Logan stroked Scott's chin with a gentle finger. "Such a slut for me. Get on the bed. All fours."

Logan's voice was soothing and warm, but that didn't mean there was leeway in his orders. Jean had learned that the hard way. He tied Scott's writs to his knees. He tied Scott's wrists to his knees. He used a spreader bar between his ankles. Logan patted Scott's ass gently. "Be right back."

Scott rested his forehead on the mattress. Logan rummaged through the toy bag. He settled next to Jean's pallet. He lifted her head gently to lock on a blindfold. "Bad girls don't get treats like free porn." He thumped her nose with a finger. She listened to the creak of bedsprings and the murmur of voices. She heard the quiet grunt of Logan's orgasm and the tired whine from the back of Scott's throat when he was finally allowed to come himself. She scowled, wanting to wanting to see the looks on their faces and the movement of their muscles. That alone could tip her over the edge into pleasure. She sighed to herself and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Scott woke her with a pinch to her stomach. "Logan let you sleep. Come get breakfast." He helped her up, but didn't remove the blindfold. He pushed down her shoulder and she went to her knees. He fed her breakfast with brisk efficiency. Then, he helped her to the bathroom.

She could smell Logan's cigar as Scott led her out of the house. Her arms were tingling on the edge of going numb. Logan snorted. "Let her arms down." Jean groaned in relief. She rubbed her arms. "Get me some rope and the two foot spreader."

"Yessir."

Logan carefully removed the blindfold. "One hundred minutes. Started from when yer firmly caught." The day was warm already, but she shivered. Logan gathered her into his side with an arm and walked her to the tying tree. It was too wide for any of them to hug and had a rough, hard bark that discouraged squirming. Her feet protested their bareness when she stepped up onto the roots. Moss tickled the back of her ankles.

The two foot spreader bar went between her wrists and behind her back â€“ a hard lump across the back of her waist. Rope wrapped around the tree, then around her thighs, pulling them apart and against the bark. Another rope ran up and over the branch above her and down to the spreader, helping her balance. The next rope wrapped around her ankles, then up to the bar. Then, and only then, did the rope encircle her waist and pull tight until she gasped. The posture collar was Scott's first contribution. Then, he added a spider gag.

He spread honey around her nipples, up the inside of her legs, around her spread open mouth and around her asshole. She pled with wide eyes, but he just smirked at her. "Have fun." He licked the last of the honey from his fingers, which sharpened Logan's attention on him.

"Knees, Darlin'." Logan fucked Scott's mouth, fingers knotting in his hair to hold him in place. Jean was wet between her legs just watching. Then, he had Scott kiss her spread lips to put the taste of Logan there. Logan verified the knots and her circulation. He pinched her bell, then retreated to the porch, Scott trailing behind him slightly dazed.

The ants that lived in the roots found the honey first. Then, the flying buts. The mosquitos added their torment. Between the bites and little touches all over her, she couldn't help but squirm and dance within the confines of her bonds. The bark bit into her skin. She pushed a stubborn ant away from her mouth with her tongue. And ew, she stepped inside, despite the drool. She had never felt more helpless.

She couldn't toss her head to scare it off either. The little torments blended together into a dance of constant shifting. She didn't know how long she'd been in place or how much longer there was to go, just that she was held firmly. Sweat slid down the front of her body between her breasts. She shivered and shimmied in place until a mist of fine water sprayed over her to cool her down.

The blast focused a bit more firmly on her thighs and then moved up her body, cleaning off the honey and scaring off many of the bugs. Logan freed her from the ropes and she collapsed into Scott's waiting arms. "You did good, sweetheart," Logan told her. She nuzzled against Scott's neck and wasn't rebuffed. "Let's go relax a bit."

She'd have said something to agree, but her mouth was still held open. Scott helped her into the house, not bothering to remove the collar, gag or spreader bar. He wiped the honey from around her mouth with a damp washcloth. "I should leave this on you. You look good spread open for us." He dipped a finger into her mouth and pressed down on her tongue. "And so quiet."

She would have reached out with a telepathic taunt at that, if she didn't think it would get her a spanking. They had a general no-powers agreement on weekends like this. Except for Logan's refractory ability. She batted her lashes at him instead.

Logan swatted Scott lightly. "Get the hot tub goin'."

"Yessir."

Scott hurried to the back. There was a hot tub behind the cabin. It was screened off from the rest of the world with a living wall. Logan carefully undid the gag and the collar. "Now, sweetheart, I'm going to take off the cuffs and yer belt. And you ain't going to come until I tell ya. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"And if you touch yerself, then we'll have to keep yer hands occupied."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." She would do anything to get the belt off. Even if it meant not coming until she got back to the mansion. He carefully removed the belt and set it aside for cleaning. She bit her lip and knotted her fingers together. He tweaked her nose.

"Good girl." He led her to the back. Scott looked up and raised his brows. "Keep an eye on our girl here. She ain't allowed to come until I say, but you know she ain't good about keepin' her hands to herself." Logan left them.

Scott tugged at her nipple gently. He patted the side of the hot tub's enclosure. "Sit up here." She settled there, with her legs crossed and her fingers digging into the side to keep from doing anything that Logan would construe as touching herself. Scott tested the water and adjusted the heat. He turned on the jets. Oh, she wanted to feel those on her body.

Logan came back with a bottle of wine and three glasses. She perked up. Did that mean she would have her own glass? "Strip down and get in, Slim." Scott stripped off with a minimum of fuss. She was startled to realize that aside from his collar and the chains on his wrists he didn't have a single restraint on him. Scott slid into the water. Logan carefully removed the chains on his wrists. He left his collar in place. "Spin around, sweetheart. Slide into the water."

She slid carefully into the water. She groaned as the chlorinated water stung the little irritations left by the bark and the bites. Logan joined them a moment later. He pulled Jean into his lap. He poured the wine. He handed Scott a glass. Jean got her own glass and she held it in both hands. "I'm proud of both of ya. You did real good this weekend." He tugged Scott over to join them on the bench seat there. Scott leaned into Logan's side.

Logan carefully undid the braids. Each braid and silver ring that was removed made her relax even more. She smiled. Scott laid his head against her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair.

FIN


End file.
